Episode 1
Episode 1 is the pilot episode of CuddlesWorks, and the first episode overall. Plot Cuddles goes in an elevator, realizing he had a good time hanging out with Giggles. He finds out Splendont is in the elevator. Realizing he needs to die (or by the cases, defeated), he punches him multiple times, until he finally does a kick that sends him flying away. He jumps happily, and then he walks to the control panel. He selects the top floor. It goes up. Cuddles gets shocked as the elevator falls, but then he realizes the elevator just crashed. He facepalms, ashamed, only for the elevator doors to open, which makes him relieved. He exits the elevator, but he later finds Mega Splendont. He does a big "Noooooooooo!" in panic, however, he later gets angry, and defeats him in a single punch. Mega Splendont then flies off the building, and when he lands, the screen shakes. Cuddles jumps on the building in excitement as he realizes he saved the day. Later, he does a big "Yaaaaaaay!" before the episode ends. Goofs * When Cuddles punches Mega Splendont, he punches in between his legs, although he still flies off the building as if he punched a part of his body. * The numbers on the elevator are dark orange when Cuddles fights Mega Splendont, goes to the top floor, and when the elevator falls, but when the elevator lands, they are light orange. * Cuddles says "It's time you got pushed off the roof!" when facing Mega Splendont, although he still does goof #1. * When Cuddles pushes the button on the elevator, he actually points towards it rather than pushing it. Animation The episode was animated using the Lil' Peepz theme on GoAnimate, with visual effects and special animations for the characters. Music * GoAnimate: Blues (plays when Cuddles goes on the elevator) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3: Knuckles Theme (plays when Cuddles fights Splendont) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3: Act/Zone Clear (plays when Cuddles jumps in the elevator) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2: Sky Chase Zone (plays for the rest of the elevator scene) * Sonic & Knuckles: The Doomsday (plays when Cuddles fights Mega Splendont) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3: Game Clear (plays when Cuddles jumps happily on the building's eroof) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3: Credits (plays during the credits) Gallery Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-47-45-511.jpg|Cuddles goes on the elevator. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-47-58-238.jpg|Cuddles sees Splendont. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-00-017.jpg|Now he is about to fight him. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-02-465.jpg|He's fighting Splendont. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-05-060.jpg|Splendont is defeated. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-07-395.jpg|Cuddles jumps from side to side in joy. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-12-752.jpg|Cuddles walks to the elevator panel. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-14-711.jpg|He presses a button. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-17-506.jpg|He is waiting. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-20-092.jpg|The elevator goes berserk. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-22-748.jpg|The elevator falls to a stop. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-26-403.jpg|Cuddles says, "Oh no! The elevator fell down!" Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-27-415.jpg|The doors still open. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-32-824.jpg|Now he's off. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-35-875.jpg|He made it to Mega Splendont. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-43-132.jpg|Now he's about to get defeated. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-48-231.jpg|He gets sent flying off the roof. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-50-126.jpg|The screen shakes as he lands. Bandicam 2015-10-01 16-48-52-544.jpg|The episode ends as Cuddles saves the day. External links * Watch the episode * Watch the episode (French) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1